The Switch
by ZilllionStars
Summary: A mysterious lady causes Takumi and Misaki's not-so-perfect, outrageously crazy world turn upside down! *Reviews and favorites are welcome. You can also PM me for suggestions and comments. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Here's my New Year's treat for you. A sneak preview (read: cliff-hanger) of the new fic I penned. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, Fujiwara Hiro-sensei does.

* * *

**Plot Warnings**: Gender-bender. Uncomfortable and slightly smutty situations.** YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Hey, are you going to ignore me all the way to my house?"

An irritated Misaki Ayuzawa stopped walking and shot a furtive glance towards her obviously sulking boyfriend who also stopped beside her.

The said boyfriend just sighed and met her gaze with a steely one and started walking again along the usual path they took when Takumi Usui walked his president-by-day, maid-by-night girlfriend home.

"What is wrong with this guy?! PMS?!" Misaki muttered under her breath, infuriated.

They have been officially dating for two months already, but she hasn't been used to this perverted alien's mood swings. She started walking, hastily picking up her pace just so she can keep up with him.

_*I'd bug you until you crack up and tell me what's wrong, just you wait.*_ Misaki muttered to herself, all the while shooting tiny daggers to his back.

Looking at the back of his head intensely in the hopes of splitting it open just so she could know what's wrong, she was surprised and a little embarrassed when Takumi looked back at her direction, catching her in that awkward situation.

"What's with that look, Misaki? You're going all weird again." He said as he faced her.

"Eeeh? N-No, nothing. At least you're weirder than me." She answered, a blush already in her face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the weird alien stalker." He muttered and turned away leaving Misaki a little puzzled with his behaviour and crestfallen with the way he turned his back on her. She watched as Takumi walked away.

Suddenly, she heard a voice speak from her behind.

"What's wrong dear? Are you having problems with your boyfriend?" An old woman with a gentle voice asked.

She was smiling at Misaki but her lined face was filled with concern, probably because of seeing Misaki's agitated face. She wore bright-colored garments and lots of thin gold hoops in her wrists. Her graying hair was pulled back into a severe bun, showcasing her once-beautiful-but-now-aged face.

"Umm. No. Not exactly. Oh. I don't know what the problem is, Ma'am." Misaki drawled absentmindedly, her eyes wandering towards Takumi walking form.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude, but, why don't you run to him and ask? Hold his hand and talk to him. Maybe you're just a wee bit behind communicating your feelings for each other. Oh, and a kiss will do the trick." The old lady winked, smiling.

Suddenly, she found herself nodding and thanking the woman while clutching her gnarled hands in hers.

"Now run along girl, and catch your guy." The old lady then urged Misaki, who in turn started to run to catch up with Takumi.

The old lady tutted and shook her head, a small smile on her painted lips.

"Some people just need lessons in love." She muttered as she walked, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Misaki found herself in a haze and the next thing she knew, she was running towards that tall, gangly guy with blond hair, her boyfriend.

**Take his hand. Talk. Kiss.**

The old lady's words resonated in her ears like a mantra, along with her footsteps. She halted a few feet behind him to catch her breath and steadying herself on two knees, she breathed out a loud, throaty "Takumi!".

Takumi stopped and turned around at the sound of her voice.

Takumi saw Misaki straighten up and walk towards him blushing furiously, her jaw set in a warrior-like way, her eyes full of determination. When she reached him, he was surprised when she suddenly grabbed one of his hands and clung on to it.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." Misaki spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know how come someone as intelligent as you can be so dense." Takumi sighed, sizing her with his green eyes.

Misaki's jaw dropped open and a vain in her temple popped. She was emanating a dark aura, so dense that people walking started to avoid their direction.

_*First, this guy's ignoring me, now he's insulting me?!*_

"What. Exactly. Is. Your. Problem. Usui. Takumi." She said through gritted teeth. She was gripping Takumi's hand so tight that he feared she would crush it.

"I know I'm dense, you don't have to rub it in." Misaki said in a low voice, her head bowed. All of the sudden, she felt herself yanked towards him, her body pressed to his.

"I'm jealous, Misaki Ayuzawa." Takumi muttered against her ear, his hot breath making Misaki's breathing hitch. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, kissing her for a fraction of a second and pulling away, leaving her wide-eyed, beet red and embarassed.

"You-you-you're..." Misaki started to say something but a slender finger shushed her.

"Jealous. Of those guys you happily serve in the cafe. Of those guys in school. Of that Shintani. Hell, I get even jealous of Yukimura." Takumi muttered in a low voice, a dangerous gleam evident in his green eyes.

"Errr, what are you talking about? And what about Yukimura? She's like a sister to me! Why are you suddenly like this?" Misaki countered, fidgeting.

"Maybe because I love you so much? Or maybe because you are mine and mine alone? I can't really decide, Misa-chan." He answered.

"Don't say things like that so casually!" Misaki answered hotly, her face blushing furiously.

"Misaki, you won't even glance at my direction when we're in school. Or at the cafe." The green-eyed guy sighed gently and pried his hand from her grip.

Feeling this sudden movement, Misaki tightened her grip on his hand and standing on tiptoes, her lips met his. Both of them were wide eyed, him from Misaki's bold move, her from sheer embarrassment of kissing in public. She broke off eventually before the kiss deepened.

"**You don't really have to be jealous, after all, I-I'm yours.**" Misaki silently cursed as she stammered with her last words.  
"Okay, that settles it then!" From a brooding Takumi Usui, he was transformed into a cheery one, complete with moe flowers surrounding them.

"Let me take you home."

* * *

Yup, that's it. This is the prologue of the new fic I've been working on. The action starts on chapter two, so, wait for it. Hihi! Happy New Year everyone! Mwah


	2. Chapter 2

**STOP!**

**Before you proceed, please read the prologue of this story, which is the previous chapter of this fanfic and see the warning. Done? Good. Hihi.**

* * *

**_Kaichou wa Maid-Sama and its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara-sensei, as Misaki Ayuzawa belongs to Takumi Usui. :)_**

* * *

_*Ring ring ring*_

_*Ring ring ring*_

Misaki's hand automatically shot out to silence the phone ringing in her bedside table, disturbing her sleep. Eyes still shut, she groped for the familiar table but found nothing but air instead. She groaned.

"Strange. Did somebody move the furniture?"She mussed aloud.

Finally having located the ringing phone on the floor by its sound, she let it ring for a while, quite placing why her ringtone was different and where she have heard this tone before.

Finally awake, she yawned and opened her eyes to see who was calling. Flipping the phone open, she saw "Misaki" as the caller.

"Strange. I have no other contacts named Misaki." She pressed the answer button and as soon as the call connected, her ears were filled by a shrill, frantic voice from the other end.

"_Hey Misa! Finally, you answered the phone. I have been calling for an hour already._" Said a familiar voice, slightly panicky.

"Huh? Do I know you? And why are you calling at this ungodly hour? Did something happen?" Misaki answered. She was puzzled when she heard her own voice, which was a little deep.

"Maybe from sleep." She thought, stifling a yawn. She tried to clear her throat.

"_What ungodly hour are you saying? It's midday already, Misa. Look around you and open the curtains._" The voice was a little grave, with panic more evident. Following the caller, she got up and immediately her eyes adjusted to the dim room.

"Huh? Where am I?!" She gasped aloud.

She then ran to the curtained windows and yanked it forcefully. The room was then illuminated.

She is in Takumi's apartment.

_**WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE IN TAKUMI'S APARTMENT?!**_

"Err, why am I in Takumi's apartment?"

"_You mean, __**MY**__ apartment, Misaki?_"

"Wa-wait. What are you talking about?" Misaki whispered into the phone, dread slowly creeping into her. No.

"_**Have you seen yourself in the mirror today?**_" The caller asked.

She didn't answer but instead she ran to the direction where the bathroom at the door, she braced herself for the worst possible scenarios like a bruised or mangled face.

Slowly pushing the door open, she quietly padded to the mirror.

Her mouth slacked open when she saw her reflection.

The eyes staring back at her was mirroring her disbelief and shock. She almost dropped the phone she was holding against her ear and her legs seemed like jelly, which was about to give in any moment from now.

"_**Misaki? Are you okay? Say something. Please.**_" She heard the voice say.

Now she knew why the voice seemed familiar. **It was hers.**

"This has to be some kind of a joke, right? This is a dream. I must wake up." Misaki said quietly in that strange, baritone voice. She calmed herself, letting her body crumple to the cold tiled floor.

"_I'm coming over there, okay? Stay put. Don't do anything funny._" The voice, her voice said.

"Yes." She breathed, finally letting go of the phone and letting it clatter to the floor.

* * *

As he heard the phone went dead, Takumi threw on a jacket to cover the bed clothes he was wearing and slipped on into some shoes.

Moving to the front door frantically, he was thankful not to meet anyone from the household. He hastily crossed the house's threshold and closed the front door and the rusty gate behind him.

"**Damn. I hope this really is a nightmare.**"

He thought to himself as he started to run along the familiar path he usually took home after dropping off Misaki to her house. He ran a few blocks more until he reached the condominium complex where his unit is located.

Panting, he made his way to the elevator, oblivious to the puzzled looks of people around. He was disheveled, yes, but deep inside he knew that Misaki would be a wreck.

He rode the elevator, cursing silently everytime the lift stops at each floor. When the elevator car finally arrived at his unit floor, he had to fight the urge to pry the elevator doors open so that he can get out fast. He got out of the lift and ran towards his apartment door. Locked.

"Damn." He muttered and kicked the door open. Surprisingly, his body was strong.

The door opened without so much resistance and he was surprised that instead of an agitated Misaki, it was silence that greeted him.

"Misa?" He called out as he walked towards the living room. He was already getting worried.

"Misaki." He called out again.

He looked into his bedroom.

Empty.

Kitchen.

Also empty.

Bathroom.

There she is.

**Misaki.**

He breathed with relief.

"Misa..." He said as if in a prayer.

He looked down at Misaki, sitting on the cold, tiled floor, wrappped in one of his bathrobes, shivering lightly.

Slowly, he made his way to her.

* * *

Hearing her name being called by a strangely familiar voice, she looked up.

Fighting back tears, she slowly stood up on her still unsteady legs. Feebly, she met Takumi halfway with a fierce hug.

"**Oh God**." She mumbled, trying hard not to falter.

* * *

Takumi had never been so much relieved all his life.

Seeing Misaki okay, in one piece and sane was enough for him but he can't help but embrace her as if their lives depended on this connection.

Feeling Misaki break their embrace and he released her reluctantly.

"Takumi..." He heard her speak.

"**...OUR BODIES SWITCHED. And I need to pee, badly.**"

* * *

Hello lovely Earthlings! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoy it. ;) Comments, suggestions, reviews and favorites are wholeheartedly welcome! You can send me a PM or a leave a review or tweet me on twitter: dearmawiyaaah. Don't be strangers, 'kay? Ciao. Mwaaaah!


End file.
